Smile my baby
by lifelaughmusic
Summary: When Angel finally gets into WWE and sees her ex from FCW smile at her, what will happen? Will she end up heart broken or smiling during her time at WWE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this story is gonna be called Smile my baby :) I was listening to Smile but Avril Lavinge. I don't own the song, or the the guys in this story except the OC and her older brother. I hope you guys enjoy the story :) btw my english might not be perfect because it's my second language. That's all for now


	2. From FCW to WWE

Early in the morning and there already is a phonecall.

Angel:*picks it up* hello?

Vince: good morning Angel, how are you today?

Angel:Good morning . I'm feeling fine

Vince: that's great. I just called to let you know that you are in WWE from now on

Angel: thank you so much . Why do I have this pleasure?

Vince: a lot of people said you should be in WWE

Angel: okay thanks*smiles*

Vince: see you tomorrow to check your music and everything

Angel: okay see you tomorrow*hangs up*

As soon as she turned on the music she started dancing and singing. She couldn't believe it, after years of being in FCW she finally made it to WWE. The only bad thing was she'd see her ex Justin Gabriel. That was the only thing that made her feel like not going. All of the sudden a flash back came to her.

*2 years ago*

Justin: I made to WWE*smiling*

Angel:congrats babe*kisses him*

Justin:*pulling away* Angel it ain't u it's me.

Angel: you r breaking up with me after all we went through?

Justin: we can still be friends right?

Angel:*shakes her head no* I don't think so I'm sorry*runs off crying*

***end of flashback***

It was gonna be hard seeing ex at all now.

A/N: like it so far?


	3. first time in the arena sucks or does it

1*the next day*

Angel walks into the arena and starts walking around trying to find Vince's office. It wasn't as easy as it seems. There were a lot of people there. The divas were whispering and giggling when she walked past them. Oh how she wished she could kick there asses right now, but she had better things to do. After like 30 minutes she bumped into someone. When she looked up to see who it was, all she could think was no no no not them everyone but them. Wade smirked at her.

Wade: aww look who we have here. Little Angel is here to visit us

David: isn't that cute Justin?

Justin: why r u here? U shouldn't be here

Angel: actually I kinda have to be here. I have a job here now

Wade: what are u gonna do?

Heath: probably gonna carry our towels with her

Angel: actually I am the new diva. And if I get a chance I'll love to kick your ass

Wade: lets go

Skip: okay

As they walk away, Justin smiles at her and follows them.

John: need some help up?

Angel: I wouldn't mind some help

John:*helps her up* new here?

Angel: yeah. I'm the new diva Angel, can u help me find Vince's office

John: sure

With that he starts walking and Angel follows him. For her surprise, she walked past his office more than once. After she thanks John she walks inside.

*Angel's pov*

me: hello

Vince: good morning Angel

me: so can we start*sees Justin* what is he doing here?

Vince: well here's the deal. You're going to join the Nexus and eventually going to betray the Nexus with Justin.

me: do I really have to?

Vince: well you're going to be the new WWE divas champion that way

me: fine

Vince: okay I guess u guys should get to know each other.

me: we uh kinda know each other like the back of our hands

Justin: that's right

Vince: that's great so let's talk your outfit

me: I already have something

Vince: okay you're debuting tonight

me: okay*walk out with Justin and the rest of Nexus* u guys r the reason I'm here right?

Wade: duh no one else saw u wrestle. Justin nagged us to get u here

me: is that true Justin?

Justin:*blushes a little* yes it is?

me: well thank u*kiss his cheek and walks off*

*end of pov*

*that evening*

Angel:*wearing .com/cgi/set?id=41519025 * do u guys like it?

Wade: are u going to take off the nexus shirt when you're in the ring?

Angel: yes sir

Justin: can't wait *winks at her*

Angel didn't notice it at all. She was nervous.

How is her debut going to go? Well you'll need to wait for the next chapter to find out. And sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I was busy with school


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry that I haven`t updated in what seems like forever. I was busy with school and homework but now I have a week off so I can update more if u guys have an idea of what should happen u can comment below. Also I would love to know who you guys want Angel to be together with. I think that's it for now, new chapter will be up soon bye guy


	5. debut match

Angel was more nervous than earlier. She would compete in her debut match against Michelle McCool , the diva`s champion, soon. And halfway through the match the Nexus would come out and Wade would distract the ref while Justin attacked Michelle. Well that was the plan at least. Angel also met Kelly Kelly earlier that night. She was really nice but a little to nice for Angel`s liking.

*Angel`s pov*

When my theme song «International Love by Chris Brown and Pitbull» comes on, I run out and raise my fist in the air. Then I walk to the ring ignoring all the fans. Being heel can be so hard at times. Than the announcer announces that this is a divas championship match. I am now really excited! During the match I see the Nexus I smirk.

*Justin's pov*

Wow Angel looks so good right now. Damn I wish I could kiss her, but it's my fault that we broke up. After all I was a big asshole not even trying to be with her while being at WWE. And now while running to the ring to help her I realize that it was the biggest mistake I've ever done. I should've stayed with her but it seemed easier the other way. But I know that Wade has his eyes set on her.

*Angel's pov*

OMG I JUST WON THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP DURING MY DEBUT MATCH!

*nobodies pov*

Angel just won her first match and she must have been really excited because without any warning she kissed Wade...

A/N: I finally updated sorry I've been really busy. I hope this chapter makes up for it. OOOO Angel kissed Wade. I feel bad for Justin but I wonder how this plays out on their storyline... well we're gonna have to wait and see. Oh yeah and before I forget thanks **Nexusgurl450 **for reading this story and I think Angel and Justin will get together...I hope so


	6. drama drama drama so much drama

Justin's pov:

She just kissed Wade. WADE! Out of all of the people in the ring she kissed Wade. This messed up our story line completely too. I can't even look away, which makes everything worst. Ugh now he is putting his arms around her waist. This should be me not him.

Wade's pov:

Her lips are so soft. They are so kissable, I can't help myself and put my arms around her waist. I know this is a mistake, but I couldn't care less right now. I know this fucks up the damn storyline, but at this moment I see why Justin loved kissing her. But now she was mine and I want to keep her and never let go of her. She deserves better than a guy that broke her heart because he got moved to WWE. I would've kept her, I wouldn't have broken her heart. I remember seeing her cry for days. But she seems stronger now.

Nobody's pov

As the camera zoomed in on Wade and Angel making out in the ring John Cena came out.

"oh look what we have here. A new couple" John Cena says.

"What do u want super Cena?" Angel replied snappy after pulling away from Wade.

"I wanted to come out and congratulate you. But I guess Wade already took that job. U guys make a perfect couple" Cena replied.

"How?" Wade demanded to know

"U both need to cheat to win a match" Cena said while getting into the ring

"I could beat you right here right now with the guys banned from the ringside. I ain't afraid of u Super Cena" Angel replied with a disgusted look on her face

"Well proof it." Cena yelled in her face

"Lets go" Angel yelled back

Wade was leading the guys back to their lockerroom.

Angel's pov:

I was going to face John Cena. Without any help. Ugh why was I this stupid and got myself in this match in the first place? Oh wait he insulted me that's right. It's on. This is my chance to show everyone what I am capable of.

*near the end of the match*

I got John Cena on the ground. I stand up and do my finisher called Fallen Angel. It's basically a cartwheel and than a back flip onto the person and than to cover them I do a bridge.

Nobody's pov:

The referee counted to 3 and with that the match was over. Angel just beat John Super Cena. The fans were going crazy. But all Angel did was grab her title and go backstage.

*after the show*

Justin's pov:

This is the only chance I might get. I have to confront Wade. So I get up and look at Wade.

"Wade Angel is mine so don't dare to kiss her again" I yell.

"EXCUSE ME?" Wade yells back. And that's the last thing I hear. I feel something heavy,like the lockers, fall onto me and than I am out.

A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG POOR JUSTIN! I never saw that coming. But I had to put drama in it


	7. why does life have to be like this

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I was really busy. But I am back, and I will try to update even more. I am also planning on starting a one direction story. I just don't have a plot yet. But I am sure I'll think of something. Okay now lets continue the story

*nobody's pov*

As Angel was walking backstage when she heard the lockers fall and then Mark Henry and Wade walked out of the Nexus' locker room.

"What happened in there?" Angel asks quickly.

"Nothing for you to worry about" Wade replies and walks off with Mark Henry.

*Angel's pov*

Something must be up or Wade would've stayed and talked to me. As soon as I got into the locker room I see Justin under the lockers.

"JUSTIN" I yell.

*5 hours later at the hospital*

*nobody's pov*

Justin just got out of surgery. He has a couple of broken ribs, a broken arm and an injured ankle. He was really lucky. At least that's according to the Doctor, but in reality he wasn't lucky at all and Justin knew that. It just meant that Wade would torture him even more and he'd rather be dead than keep getting tortured by Wade and all because of a girl. But a very special girl in Justin's opinion. Angel was amazing and beautiful and everything a girl can be in Justin's eyes but in Wade's eyes she was nothing more than a little toy that could get him on top real quick.

*Wade's pov*

I need to get Justin out of the picture completely. I know that he survived the locker thing and that wasn't good at all. What makes it worse is that Angel knows it was me, which can ruin my plan bout using her to get on top. Don't get me wrong, she has an amazing body and really good skills but that's not what I need right now. I just can't get attached like the last time. I was awfully hurt when I heard about the fact that she was heartbroken but I learn from my mistakes and this time I won't get attached...at least I hope not it will be better for me and for her. Now I need to make up a story on why Justin was under those lockers.

*nobody's pov*

Angel hears a knock on her hotel room door and opens it.

"What do you want Wade?" she asks.

"Did Justin tell you he made Mark push those lockers on him so that he could ruin our thing?" Wade replies.

"WTF is he insane? First he breaks my heart and then he does this shit" Angel says while thinking "Wade I know you are lying so you better stop".

"It's the truth" Wade says than asks "am I forgiven?"

"No you aren't Mark told me the truth now get the fuck out and leave me alone" Angel says before slamming the door in his face.

"Who was that" Justin asks.

Angel walks over to him and says " no one babe don't worry bout it". Justin smiles at her and closes his eyes before falling asleep.

*Angel's pov*

As soon as Justin falls asleep I start writing into my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was a completely messed up day. First I get into a storyline with Justin which I already hate, then I win the diva's championship, then Wade kisses me and I kiss back, and then I win in a match against John Cena. But just between you and me, I actually like John, he's sweet and fun to be around. As I was saying before, after I won my match against John I went backstage and find Justin laying under a set of lockers. Luckily he's okay. Or at least he will be. And because I feel like this is all my fault I have volunteered to take care of him. John is coming over later on to help me, I am so thankful. Well Justin is currently asleep...he's so adorable when he's sleeping. I still can't believe that he broke my heart. Maybe he can fix it or can someone else? Well John is here _

_xoxo Angel _

_As I close my diary and look up and John I feel something on my lips, and that something is/are..._

A/N: cliff-hanger well I have to have something to make you keep reading...mwhahahaha. I wonder what that something is or are. I don't even know yet or do I? Hahaha I do but that's for me to currently know and for y'all to find out later. DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT also if you have any ideas on how to improve my story please tell me. Till the next time :)


	8. from better to the worse

*John's pov*

As Angel closed her book and looked at me I couldn't help and crash my lips onto hers. At first she seemed shocked but now we've been making out for a good hour or so. Her lips moving with mine just seems so right. Her hips pressed against my body I can't deny that I don't love it. I am not surprised that Justin wants her but oh well she's mine or at least for right now. I just really wish that Justin doesn't wake up anytime soon.

*Nobody's pov*

Just as John finishes thinking that Justin wakes up and sees John and Angel making out. But instead of saying something he just stays silent and tries to fall back asleep. Angel and John don't notice that he's up at all for another 30 minutes. That's when Angel pulls away to take a breath and sees Justin.

"Oh Justin you're awake" Angel says quietly.

"Don't worry about me I am completely fine. I didn't mean to disturb your make out session" Justin replies a bit to quickly.

"Justin I..."

"Don't even say you're sorry. I broke your heart once I get it but I thought maybe we could retry, but I see you have moved on"

"JUSTIN WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? FOR ME TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR YOU TO RETURN AND LOVE ME?"

"ACTUALLY THAT'S WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR" Justin yells before smacking her.

" DO NOT TOUCH HER YOU A**HOLE" John yells and then attacks Justin.

"Guys break it up NOW" Angel yells desperately. And in that exact second someone came up behind Angel and pushes her out of the window.

A/N: I have to say this isn't my fav chapter but oh well. Cliff hanger once again but they're so much fun to write. I am surprised I actually posted 2 chapters of this story today. And than I don't have school tomorrow so maybe even more chapters tomorrow. We'll have to wait and see. I've been really busy later with school so I can't update to often. I hope I can start updating more soon but only time will tell. Anyways buh bye hope you guys still enjoy the story


	9. will she live?

A/N: before I even start with the story I want to give a quick shout out to Nexusgurl450. Her comments never fail to make me smile and currently she's the number one reason why I am updating as fast as possible. Why? Well because she keeps wanting to know what's happening next and I can't let her down okay moving onto the story

*nobody's pov*

It seemed like everything happened in slow motion. Out of nowhere Randy appeared (with a mask on) and pushed Angel out of the window. Only 3 seconds later everyone heard her body landing on the ground. And right after that John calls an ambulance and runs out to her.

"Angel please don't die" John begs while crying. Angel smiles at him and whispers "I won't. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily." At that John couldn't help but smile. Then the ambulance finally came and drove Angel and John to the hospital.

*at the hospital*

" she had luck, she has multiple broken ribs and a couple of broken bones but she'll be fine and she can be cleared to wrestle in a month" the doctor explains.

"Okay that sounds okay. Thank you" John smiles at him and then goes into Angel's room.

"Hey John" Angel says while smiling.

*John's pov*

Wow even with bandages everywhere she still looks beautiful and breath taking. I wonder how she always does that. How does she keep me speechless? Okay John say something you're making yourself look stupid.

"are you alright" Angel asks me with a worried expression on her face.

"Y-y-yeah I am fine. How about you?" I ask with a small smile on my face.

" I am fine...John can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you think Justin still loves me?" she asks with a hopeful expression on her face. I can feel my heart drop. Why that question? Why? Does he love her? Yes. Do I? Maybe

"n-n-n-no" I reply. And as I look at her I see her face falling. This breaks my heart. I meant to say yes but I just couldn't. I love her. She should be mine not anyone else.

"I mean...

A/N: what is he gonna say? I have no idea yet :/


	10. hospital

*John's pov*

"You mean what?" Angel asks with her face lightening up again.

"I mean Justin does love you, he needs you more than anyone else does. I'm not sure if I truly love you but he does. I see it in his eyes everytime he looks at you he has a smile on his face. You should really give him another chance he deserves it more than anyone else. He really does love you and no matter how much this pains me to say, I think you should be with him" I say quietly while looking down.

*Angel's pov*

Wow I was shocked. I really didn't expect for him to say that. I know I was a bit hurt when he said that Justin doesn't love me but I never expected for it to turn out this way. That was so unexpected but so thruthfully. Maybe I should give Justin another chance. But I think I have the perfect girl to set John up with..who? My dear friend Mickie..no not Mickie James but Mickie Gabriel. They're both truth fully and they both need someone to love them forever.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" says a random voice, wait I know that voice. It's Justin's.

"Sure" John replies and walks out. Then Justin comes and sits on my bed side, "can we ta-" I cut him off by kissing him sweetly. It felt like everything stood still for that moment. We still had the same spark we had years ago.

A/N: no cliff hanger this time :/ oh well I can't keep doing those. I am completely stuck on what should happen next. I think the next chapter might be the last one. Or the one after that. I think I'm gonna make Justin propose in the next chapter and than the last chapter the one with a wedding scene and the after life. What about Wade? I am not quite sure yet. I'll think of something


	11. I updated OO

*John's pov*

Why did I let Angel talk me into this? How did I let her set up a date between me and Mickie Gabriel. I mean okay she's hot and all but it's against the bro code. Rule number 4 states that a girl is off limits if she falls under one of these 3 categories. 1. She's your bro's ex of your bro's said he especially wanted her 3. She's your bro's sis. Well Mickie falls under one of those categories. What if I do start liking her, ugh why can`t I just have Angel? Oh wait even taking her is against the bro code. Fudging code...hmmm I think I'll order the fudge...WAIT THAT ISN'T WHAT I SHOULD THINK ABOUT! Alright lets just think bout this date.

*Justin's pov*

She kissed me. I can't believe it. I really wonder what John said to make her change her mind. Alright I can't mess this up. This is my last chance. But what if I make a wrong move and lose her again. That would be terrible. I wouln't be able to work at WWE anymore because it would be a constant reminder of her. And I don't think i'd be able to see her hurt. It would kill me from the inside. But the guys all like her. She's like a sister to them. They'd kick my ass if I hurt her. Maybe i should propose right now. But what if she thinks its to soon. Well at least I would've tried.

*Third person's pov*

All of the sudden justin got on one knee and pulled out a black box. Angel looked so shocked, her eyes wide open and her jaw looked like it would be able to touch the floor. Than Justin opened the box while saying "Angel, I love you more than anything. Will you do me the honor of being your husband? In other words, will you marry me?" In the box was a small diamond ring. Angel looked him straight in the eyes and replied...

A/N:

Hello party people...wait do u even like to party? Well that was awkward...moving on. I was gone for a while. But I got some good excuses too, first off I had exams at the end of the school year so I was focused on studying for those and hoping for great marks. Then on June 19th I went to Germany for 5 weeks and got back July 24th. And ever since I got home I've been really busy. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded. Well I think there are going to be 1 more part. Because I need to think about Angel's response. It's defiantly not going to be what you going to expect. Well on another note I am also on Wattpad. Just type it in on google. My name there is lifelaughmusic. So yeah I am going to go...no not to party. I'm to much of a loser to be invited to parties. Even my little siblings don't invite me to their parties. Yup I am a loser with no life but for that I love you all. Well i am going back to talking to people on kik. BYE PARTY PEOPLE...wait u still don't party. LETS PARTY TOGETHER! EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFELING *shuffles than falls* alright bye lovies


End file.
